The present invention relates to humanised antibody molecules, to processes for their production using recombinant DNA technology, and to their therapeutic uses.
The term xe2x80x9chumanised antibody moleculexe2x80x9d is used to describe a molecule having an antigen binding site derived from an immunoglobulin from a non-human species, and remaining immunoglobulin-derived parts of the molecule being derived from a human immunoglobulin. The antigen binding site typically comprises complementarity determining regions (CDRs) which determine the binding specificity of the antibody molecule and which are carried on appropriate framework regions in the variable domains. There are 3 CDRs (CDR1, CDR2 and CDR3) in each of the heavy and light chain variable domains.
In the description, reference is made to a number of publications by number. The publications are listed in numerical order at the end of the description.
Natural immunoglobulins have been known for many years, as have the various fragments thereof, such as the Fab, (Fabxe2x80x2)2 and Fc fragments, which can be derived by enzymatic cleavage. Natural immunoglobulins comprise a generally Y-shaped molecule having an antigen-binding site towards the end of each upper arm. The remainder of the structure, and particularly the stem of the Y, mediates the effector functions associated with immunoglobulins.
Natural immunoglobulins have been used in assay, diagnosis and, to a more limited extent, therapy. However, such uses, especially in therapy, were hindered until recently by the polyclonal nature of natural immunoglobulins. A significant step towards the realisation of the potential of immunoglobulins as therapeutic agents was the discovery of procedures for the production of monoclonal antibodies (MAbs) of defined specificity (1).
However, most MAbs are produced by hybridomas which are fusions of rodent spleen cells with rodent myeloma cells. They are therefore essentially rodent proteins. There are very few reports of the production of human MAbs.
Since most available MAbs are of rodent origin, they are naturally antigenic in humans and thus can give rise to an undesirable immune response termed the HAMA (Human Anti-Mouse Antibody) response. Therefore, the use of rodent MAbs as therapeutic agents in humans is inherently limited by the fact that the human subject will mount an immunological response to the MAb and will either remove it entirely or at least reduce its effectiveness. In practice, MAbs of rodent origin may not be used in patients for more than one or a few treatments as a HAMA response soon develops rendering the MAb ineffective as well as giving rise to undesirable reactions. For instance, OKT3 a mouse IgG2a/k MAb which recognises an antigen in the T-cell receptor-CD3 complex has been approved for use in many countries throughout the world as an immunosuppressant in the treatment of acute allograft rejection [Chatenoud et al (2) and Jeffers et al (3)]. However, in view of the rodent nature of this and other such MAbs, a significant HAMA response which may include a major anti-idiotype component, may build up on use. Clearly, it would be highly desirable to diminish or abolish this undesirable HAMA response and thus enlarge the areas of use of these very useful antibodies.
Proposals have therefore been made to render non-human MAbs less antigenic in humans. Such techniques can be generically termed xe2x80x9chumanisationxe2x80x9d techniques. These techniques typically involve the use of recombinant DNA technology to manipulate DNA sequences encoding the polypeptide chains of the antibody molecule.
Early methods for humanizing MAbs involved production of chimeric antibodies in which an antigen binding site comprising the complete variable domains of one antibody is linked to constant domains derived from another antibody. Methods for carrying out such chimerisation procedures are described in EP0120694 (Celltech Limited), EP0125023 (Genentech Inc. and City of Hope), EP-A-0 171496 (Res. Dev. Corp. Japan), EP-A-0 173 494 (Stanford University), and WO 86/01533 (Celltech Limited). This latter Celltech application (WO 86/01533) discloses a process for preparing an antibody molecule having the variable domains from a mouse MAb and the constant domains from a human immunoglobulin. Such humanised chimeric antibodies, however, still contain a significant proportion of non-human amino acid sequence, i.e. the complete non-human variable domains, and thus may still elicit some HAMA response, particularly if administered over a prolonged period [Begent et al (ref. 4)].
In an alternative approach, described in EP-A-0239400 (Winter), the complementarity determining regions (CDRs) of a mouse MAb have been grafted onto the framework regions of the variable domains of a human immunoglobulin by site directed mutagenesis using long oligonucleotides. The present invention relates to humanised antibody molecules prepared according to this alternative approach, i.e. CDR-grafted humanised antibody molecules. Such CDR-grafted humanised antibodies are much less likely to give rise to a HAMA response than humanised chimeric antibodies in view of the much lower proportion of non-human amino acid sequence which they contain.
The earliest work on humanising MAbs by CDR-grafting was carried out on MAbs recognizing synthetic antigens, such as the NP or NIP antigens. However, examples in which a mouse MAb recognising lysozyme and a rat MAb recognising an antigen on human T-cells were humanised by CDR-grafting have been described by Verhoeyen et al (5) and Riechmann et al (6) respectively. The preparation of CDR-grafted antibody to the antigen on human T cells is also described in WO 89/07452 (Medical Research Council).
In Riechmann et al/Medical Research Council it was found that transfer of the CDR regions alone [as defined by Kabat refs. (7) and (8)] was not sufficient to provide satisfactory antigen binding activity in the CDR-grafted product. Riechmann et al found that it was necessary to convert a serine residue at position 27 of the human sequence to the corresponding rat phenylalanine residue to obtain a CDR-grafted product having improved antigen binding activity. This residue at position 27 of the heavy chain is within the structural loop adjacent to CDR1. A further construct which additionally contained a human serine to rat tyrosine change at position 30 of the heavy chain did not have a significantly altered binding activity over the humanised antibody with the serine to phenylalanine change at position 27 alone. These results indicate that changes to residues of the human sequence outside the CDR regions, in particular in the structural loop adjacent to CDR1, may be necessary to obtain effective antigen binding activity for CDR-grafted antibodies which recognise more complex antigens. Even so the binding affinity of the best CDR-grafted antibodies obtained was still significantly less than the original MAb.
Very recently Queen et al (9) have described the preparation of a humanised antibody that binds to the interleukin 2 receptor, by combining the CDRs of a murine MAb (anti-Tac) with human immunoglobulin framework and constant regions. The human framework regions were chosen to maximise homology with the anti-Tac MAb sequence. In addition computer modelling was used to identify framework amino acid residues which were likely to interact with the CDRs or antigen, and mouse amino acids were used at these positions in the humanised antibody.
In WO 90/07861 Queen et al propose four criteria for designing humanised immunoglobulins. The first criterion is to use as the human acceptor the framework from a particular human immunoglobulin that is unusually homologous to the non-human donor immunoglobulin to be humanised, or to use a consensus framework from many human antibodies. The second criterion is to use the donor amino acid rather than the acceptor if the human acceptor residue is unusual and the donor residue is typical for human sequences at a specific residue of the framework. The third criterion is to use the donor framework amino acid residue rather than the acceptor at positions immediately adjacent to the CDRs. The fourth criterion is to use the donor amino acid residue at framework positions at which the amino acid is predicted to have a side chain atom within about 3 xc3x85 of the CDRs in a three-dimensional immunoglobulin model and to be capable of interacting with the antigen or with the CDRs of the humanised immunoglobulin. It is proposed that criteria two, three or four may be applied in addition or alternatively to criterion one, and may be applied singly or in any combination.
WO 90/07861 describes in detail the preparation of a single CDR-grafted humanised antibody, a humanised antibody having specificity for the p55 Tac protein of the IL-2 receptor. The combination of all four criteria, as above, were employed in designing this humanised antibody, the variable region frameworks of the human antibody Eu (7) being used as acceptor. In the resultant humanised antibody the donor CDRs were as defined by Kabat et al (7 and 8) and in addition the mouse donor residues were used in place of the human acceptor residues, at positions 27, 30, 48, 66, 67, 89, 91, 94, 103, 104, 105 and 107 in the heavy chain and at positions 48, 60 and 63 in the light chain, of the variable region frameworks. The humanised anti-Tac antibody obtained is reported to have an affinity for p55 of 3xc3x97109 Mxe2x88x921, about one-third of that of the murine MAb.
We have further investigated the preparation of CDR-grafted humanised antibody molecules and have identified a hierarchy of positions within the framework of the variable regions (i.e. outside both the Kabat CDRs and structural loops of the variable regions) at which the amino acid identities of the residues are important for obtaining CDR-grafted products with satisfactory binding affinity. This has enabled us to establish a protocol for obtaining satisfactory CDR-grafted products which may be applied very widely irrespective of the level of homology between the donor immunoglobulin and acceptor framework. The set of residues which we have identified as being of critical importance does not coincide with the residues identified by Queen et al (9).
Accordingly, in a first aspect the invention provides a CDR-grafted antibody heavy chain having a variable region domain comprising acceptor framework and donor antigen binding regions wherein the framework comprises donor residues at at least one of positions 6, 23 and/or 24, 48 and/or 49, 71 and/or 73, 75 and/or 76 and/or 78 and 88 and/or 91.
In preferred embodiments, the heavy chain framework comprises donor residues at positions 23, 24, 49, 71, 73 and 78 or at positions 23, 24 and 49. The residues at positions 71, 73 and 78 of the heavy chain framework are preferably either all acceptor or all donor residues.
In particularly preferred embodiments the heavy chain framework additionally comprises donor residues at one, some or all of positions 6, 37, 48 and 94. Also it is particularly preferred that residues at positions of the heavy chain framework which are commonly conserved across species, i.e. positions 2, 4, 25, 36, 39, 47, 93, 103, 104, 106 and 107, if not conserved between donor and acceptor, additionally comprise donor residues. Most preferably the heavy chain framework additionally comprises donor residues at positions 2, 4, 6, 25, 36, 37, 39, 47, 48, 93, 94, 103, 104, 106 and 107.
In addition the heavy chain framework optionally comprises donor residues at one, some or all of positions:
1 and 3,
72 and 76,
69 (if 48 is different between donor and acceptor),
38 and 46 (if 48 is the donor residue),
80 and 20 (if 69 is the donor residue),
67,
82 and 18 (if 67 is the donor residue),
91,
88, and
any one or more of 9, 11, 41, 87, 108, 110 and 112.
In the first and other aspects of the present invention reference is made to CDR-grafted antibody products comprising acceptor framework and donor antigen binding regions. It will be appreciated that the invention is widely applicable to the CDR-grafting of antibodies in general. Thus, the donor and acceptor antibodies may be derived from animals of the same species and even same antibody class or sub-class. More usually, however, the donor and acceptor antibodies are derived from animals of different species. Typically the donor antibody is a non-human antibody, such as a rodent MAb, and the acceptor antibody is a human antibody.
In the first and other aspects of the present invention, the donor antigen binding region typically comprises at least one CDR from the donor antibody. Usually the donor antigen binding region comprises at least two and preferably all three CDRs of each of the heavy chain and/or light chain variable regions. The CDRs may comprise the Kabat CDRs, the structural loop CDRs or a composite of the Kabat and structural loop CDRs and any combination of any of these. Preferably, the antigen binding regions of the CDR-grafted heavy chain variable domain comprise CDRs corresponding to the Kabat CDRs at CDR2 (residues 50-65) and CDR3 (residues 95-100) and a composite of the Kabat and structural loop CDRs at CDR1 (residues 26-35).
The residue designations given above and elsewhere in the present application are numbered according to the Kabat numbering [refs. (7) and (8)]. Thus the residue designations do not always correspond directly with the linear numbering of the amino acid residues. The actual linear amino acid sequence may contain fewer or additional amino acids than in the strict Kabat numbering corresponding to a shortening of, or insertion into, a structural component, whether framework or CDR, of the basic variable domain structure. For example, the heavy chain variable region of the anti-Tac antibody described by Queen et al (9) contains a single amino acid insert (residue 52a) after residue 52 of CDR2 and a three amino acid insert (residues 82a, 82b and 82c) after framework residue 82, in the Kabat numbering. The correct Kabat numbering of residues may be determined for a given antibody by alignment at regions of homology of the sequence of the antibody with a xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d Kabat numbered sequence.
The invention also provides in a second aspect a CDR-grafted antibody light chain having a variable region domain comprising acceptor framework and donor antigen binding regions wherein the framework comprises donor residues at at least one of positions 1 and/or 3 and 46 and/or 47. Preferably the CDR grafted light chain of the second aspect comprises donor residues at positions 46 and/or 47.
The invention also provides in a third aspect a CDR-grafted antibody light chain having a variable region domain comprising acceptor framework and donor antigen binding regions wherein the framework comprises donor residues at at least one of positions 46, 48, 58 and 71.
In a preferred embodiment of the third aspects, the framework comprises donor residues at all of positions 46, 48, 58 and 71.
In particularly preferred embodiments of the second and third aspects, the framework additionally comprises donor residues at positions 36, 44, 47, 85 and 87. Similarly positions of the light chain framework which are commonly conserved across species, i.e. positions 2, 4, 6, 35, 49, 62, 64-69, 98, 99, 101 and 102, if not conserved between donor and acceptor, additionally comprise donor residues. Most preferably the light chain framework additionally comprises donor residues at positions 2, 4, 6, 35, 36, 38, 44, 47, 49, 62, 64-69, 85, 87, 98, 99, 101 and 102.
In addition the framework of the second or third aspects optionally comprises donor residues at one, some or all of positions:
1 and 3,
63,
60 (if 60 and 54 are able to form at potential saltbridge),
70 (if 70 and 24 are able to form a potential saltbridge),
73 and 21 (if 47 is different between donor and acceptor),
37 and 45 (if 47 is different between donor and acceptor), and
any one or more of 10, 12, 40, 80, 103 and 105.
Preferably, the antigen binding regions of the CDR-grafted light chain variable domain comprise CDRs corresponding to the Kabat CDRs at CDR1 (residue 24-34), CDR2 (residues 50-56) and CDR3 (residues 89-97).
The invention further provides in a fourth aspect a CDR-grafted antibody molecule comprising at least one CDR-grafted heavy chain and at least one CDR-grafted light chain according to the first and second or first and third aspects of the invention.
The humanised antibody molecules and chains of the present invention may comprise: a complete antibody molecule, having full length heavy and light chains; a fragment thereof, such as a Fab, (Fabxe2x80x2)2 or FV fragment; a light chain or heavy chain monomer or diner; or a single chain antibody, e.g. a single chain FV in which heavy and light chain variable regions are joined by a peptide linker; or any other CDR-grafted molecule with the same specificity as the original donor antibody. Similarly the CDR-grafted heavy and light chain variable region may be combined with other antibody domains as appropriate.
Also the heavy or light chains or humanised antibody molecules of the present invention may have attached to them an effector or reporter molecule. For instance, it may have a macrocycle, for chelating a heavy metal atom, or a toxin, such as ricin, attached to it by a covalent bridging structure. Alternatively, the procedures of recombinant DNA technology may be used to produce an immunoglobulin molecule in which the Fc fragment or CH3 domain of a complete immunoglobulin molecule has been replaced by, or has attached thereto by peptide linkage, a functional non-immunoglobulin protein, such as an enzyme or toxin molecule.
Any appropriate acceptor variable region framework sequences may be used having regard to class/type of the donor antibody from which the antigen binding regions are derived. Preferably, the type of acceptor framework used is of the same/similar class/type as the donor antibody. Conveniently, the framework may be chosen to maximise/optimise homology with the donor antibody sequence particularly at positions close or adjacent to the CDRs. However, a high level of homology between donor and acceptor sequences is not important for application of the present invention. The present invention identifies a hierarchy of framework residue positions at which donor residues may be important or desirable for obtaining a CDR-grafted antibody product having satisfactory binding properties. The CDR-grafted products usually have binding affinities of at least 105 Mxe2x88x921, preferably at least about 108 Mxe2x88x921, or especially in the range 108-1012 Mxe2x88x921. In principle, the present invention is applicable to any combination of donor and acceptor antibodies irrespective of the level of homology between their sequences. A protocol for applying the invention to any particular donor-acceptor antibody pair is given hereinafter. Examples of human frameworks which may be used are KOL, NEWM, REI, EU, LAY and POM (refs. 4 and 5) and the like; for instance KOL and NEWM for the heavy chain and REI for the light chain and EU, LAY and POM for both the heavy chain and the light chain.
Also the constant region domains of the products of the invention may be selected having regard to the proposed function of the antibody in particular the effector functions which may be required. For example, the constant region domains may be human IgA, IgE, IgG or IgM domains. In particular, IgG human constant region domains may be used, especially of the IgG1 and IgG3 isotypes, when the humanised antibody molecule is intended for therapeutic uses, and antibody effector functions are required. Alternatively, IgG2 and IgG4 isotypes may be used when the humanised antibody molecule is intended for therapeutic purposes and antibody effector functions are not required, e.g. for simple blocking of lymphokine activity.
However, the remainder of the antibody molecules need not comprise only protein sequences from immunoglobulins. For instance, a gene may be constructed in which a DNA sequence encoding part of a human immunoglobulin chain is fused to a DNA sequence encoding the amino acid sequence of a functional polypeptide such as an effector or reporter molecule.
Preferably the CDR-grafted antibody heavy and light chain and antibody molecule products are produced by recombinant DNA technology.
Thus in further aspects the invention also includes DNA sequences coding for the CDR-grafted heavy and light chains, cloning and expression vectors containing the DNA sequences, host cells transformed with the DNA sequences and processes for producing the CDR-grafted chains and antibody molecules comprising expressing the DNA sequences in the transformed host cells.
The general methods by which the vectors may be constructed, transfection methods and culture methods are well known per se and form no part of the invention. Such methods are shown, for instance, in references 10 and 11.
The DNA sequences which encode the donor amino acid sequence may be obtained by methods well known in the art. For example the donor coding sequences may be obtained by genomic cloning, or cDNA cloning from suitable hybridoma cell lines. Positive clones may be screened using appropriate probes for the heavy and light chain genes in question. Also PCR cloning may be used.
DNA coding for acceptor, e.g. human acceptor, sequences may be obtained in any appropriate way. For example DNA sequences coding for preferred human acceptor frameworks such as KOL, REI, EU and NEWM, are widely available to workers in the art.
The standard techniques of molecular biology may be used to prepare DNA sequences coding for the CDR-grafted products. Desired DNA sequences may be synthesised completely or in part using oligonucleotide synthesis techniques. Site-directed mutagenesis and polymerase chain reaction (PCR) techniques may be used as appropriate. For example oligonucleotide directed synthesis as described by Jones et al (ref. 20) may be used. Also oligonucleotide directed mutagenesis of a pre-exising variable region as, for example, described by Verhoeyen et al (ref. 5) or Riechmann et al (ref. 6) may be used. Also enzymatic filling in of gapped oligonucleotides using T4 DNA polymerase as, for example, described by Queen et al (ref. 9) may be used.
Any suitable host cell/vector system may be used for expression of the DNA sequences coding for the CDR-grafted heavy and light chains. Bacterial e.g. E. coli, and other microbial systems may be used, in particular for expression of antibody fragments such as FAb and (Fabxe2x80x2)2 fragments, and especially FV fragments and single chain antibody fragments e.g. single chain FVs. Eucaryotic e.g. mammalian host cell expression systems may be used for production of larger CDR-grafted antibody products, including complete antibody molecules. Suitable mammalian host cells include CHO cells and myeloma or hybridoma cell lines.
Thus, in a further aspect the present invention provides a process for producing a CDR-grafted antibody product comprising:
(a) producing in an expression vector an operon having a DNA sequence which encodes an antibody heavy chain according to the first aspect of the invention; and/or
(b) producing in an expression vector an operon having a DNA sequence which encodes a complementary antibody light chain according to the second or third aspect of the invention;
(c) transfecting a host cell with the or each vector; and
(d) culturing the transfected cell line to produce the CDR-grafted antibody product.
The CDR-grafted product may comprise only heavy or light chain derived polypeptide, in which case only a heavy chain or light chain polypeptide coding sequence is used to transfect the host cells.
For production of products comprising both heavy and light chains, the cell line may be transfected with two vectors, the first vector may contain an operon encoding a light chain-derived polypeptide and the second vector containing an operon encoding a heavy chain-derived polypeptide. Preferably, the vectors are identical, except in so far as the coding sequences and selectable markers are concerned, so as to ensure as far as possible that each polypeptide chain is equally expressed. Alternatively, a single vector may be used, the vector including the sequences encoding both light chain- and heavy chain-derived polypeptides.
The DNA in the coding sequences for the light and heavy chains may comprise cDNA or genomic DNA or both. However, it is preferred that the DNA sequence encoding the heavy or light chain comprises at least partially, genomic DNA, preferably a fusion of cDNA and genomic DNA.
The present invention is applicable to antibodies of any appropriate specificity. Advantageously, however, the invention may be applied to the humanisation of non-human antibodies which are used for in vivo therapy or diagnosis. Thus the antibodies may be site-specific antibodies such as tumour-specific or cell surface-specific antibodies, suitable for use in in vivo therapy or diagnosis, e.g. tumour imaging. Examples of cell surface-specific antibodies are anti-T cell antibodies, such as anti-CD3, and CD4 and adhesion molecules, such as CR3, ICAM and ELAM. The antibodies may have specificity for interleukins (including lymphokines, growth factors and stimulating factors), hormones and other biologically active compounds, and receptors for any of these. For example, the antibodies may have specificity for any of the following: Interferons xcex1, xcex2, xcex3, or xcex4, IL1, IL2, IL3, or IL4, etc., TNF, GCSF, GMCSF, EPO, hGH, or insulin, etc.
The the present invention also includes therapeutic and diagnostic compositions comprising the CDR-grafted products of the invention and uses of such compositions in therapy and diagnosis.
Accordingly in a further aspect the invention provides a therapeutic or diagnostic composition comprising a CDR-grafted antibody heavy or light chain or molecule according to previous aspects of the invention in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, diluent or excipient.
Accordingly also the invention provides a method of therapy or diagnosis comprising administering an effective amount of a CDR-grafted antibody heavy or light chain or molecule according to previous aspects of the invention to a human or animal subject.
A preferred protocol for obtaining CDR-grafted antibody heavy and light chains in accordance with the present invention is set out below together with the rationale by which we have derived this protocol. This protocol and rationale are given without prejudice to the generality of the invention as hereinbefore described and defined.
Protocol
It is first of all necessary to sequence the DNA coding for the heavy and light chain variable regions of the donor antibody, to determine their amino acid sequences. It is also necessary to choose appropriate acceptor heavy and light chain variable regions, of known amino acid sequence. The CDR-grafted chain is then designed starting from the basis of the acceptor sequence. It will be appreciated that in some cases the donor and acceptor amino acid residues may be identical at a particular position and thus no change of acceptor framework residue is required.
1. As a first step donor residues are substituted for acceptor residues in the CDRs. For this purpose the CDRs are preferably defined as follows:
The positions at which donor residues are to be substituted for acceptor in the framework are then chosen as follows, first of all with respect to the heavy chain and subsequently with respect to the light chain.
2. Heavy Chain
2.1 Choose donor residues at all of positions 23, 24, 49, 71, 73 and 78 of the heavy chain or all of positions 23, 24 and 49 (71, 73 and 78 are always either all donor or all acceptor).
2.2 Check that the following have the same amino acid in donor and acceptor sequences, and if not preferably choose the donor: 2, 4, 6, 25, 36, 37, 39, 47, 48, 93, 94, 103, 104, 106 and 107.
2.3 To further optimise affinity consider choosing donor residues at one, some or any of:
i. 1, 3
ii. 72, 76
iii. If 48 is different between donor and acceptor sequences, consider 69
iv. If at 48 the donor residue is chosen, consider 38 and 46
v. If at 69 the donor residue is chosen, consider 80 and then 20
vi. 67
vii. If at 67 the donor residue is chosen, consider 82 and then 18
viii. 91
ix. 88
x. 9, 11, 41, 87, 108, 110, 112
3. Light Chain
3.1 Choose donor at 46, 48, 58 and 71
3.2 Check that the following have the same amino acid in donor and acceptor sequences, if not preferably choose donor:
2, 4, 6, 35, 38, 44, 47, 49, 62, 64-69 inclusive, 85, 87, 98, 99, 101 and 102
3.3 To further optimism affinity consider choosing donor residues at one, some or any of:
i. 1, 3
ii. 63
iii. 60, if 60 and 54 are able to form potential saltbridge
iv. 70, if 70 and 24 are able to form potential saltbridge
v. 73, and 21 if 47 is different between donor and acceptor
vi. 37, and 45 if 47 is different between donor and acceptor
vii. 10, 12, 40, 80, 103, 105
Rationale
In order to transfer the binding site of an antibody into a different acceptor framework, a number of factors need to be considered.
1. The extent of the CDRs
The CDRs (Complementary Determining Regions) were defined by Wu and Kabat (refs. 4 and 5) on the basis of an analysis of the variability of different regions of antibody variable regions. Three regions per domain were recognised. In the light chain the sequences are 24-34, 50-56, 89-97 (numbering according to Kabat (ref. 4), Eu Index) inclusive-and in the heavy chain the sequences are 31-35, 50-65 and 95-102 inclusive.
When antibody structures became available it became apparent that these CDR regions corresponded in the main to loop regions which extended from the xcex2 barrel framework of the light and heavy variable domains. For H1 there was a discrepancy in that the loop was from 26 to 32 inclusive and for H2 the loop was 52 to 56 and for L2 from 50 to 53. However, with the exception of H1 the CDR regions encompassed the loop regions and extended into the xcex2 strand frameworks. In H1 residue 26 tends to be a serine and 27 a phenylalanine or tyrosine, residue 29 is a phenylalanine in most cases. Residues 28 and 30 which are surface residues exposed to solvent might be involved in antigen-binding. A prudent definition of the H1 CDR therefore would include residues 26-35 to include both the loop region and the hypervariable residues 33-35.
It is of interest to note the example of Riechmann et al (ref. 3), who used the residue 31-35 choice for CDR-H1. In order to produce efficient antigen binding, residue 27 also needed to be recruited from the donor (rat) antibody.
2. Non-CDR residues which contribute to antigen binding
By examination of available X-ray structures we have identified a number of residues which may have an effect on net antigen binding and which can be demonstrated by experiment. These residues can be sub-divided into a number of groups.
2.1 Surface residues near CDR [all numbering as in Kabat et al (ref. 7)].
2.1.1. Heavy Chainxe2x80x94Key residues are 23, 71 and 73. Other residues which may contribute to a lesser extent are 1, 3 and 76. Finally 25 is usually conserved but the murine residue should be used if there is a difference.
2.1.2 Light Chainxe2x80x94Many residues close to the CDRs, e.g. 63, 65, 67 and 69 are conserved. If conserved none of the surface residues in the light chain are likely to have a major effect. However, if the murine residue at these positions is unusual, then it would be of benefit to analyse the likely contribution more closely. Other residues which may also contribute to binding are 1 and 3, and also 60 and 70 if the residues at these positions and at 54 and 24 respectively are potentially able to form a salt bridge i.e. 60+54; 70+24.
2.2 Packing residues near the CDRs.
2.2.1. Heavy Chainxe2x80x94Key residues are 24, 49 and 78. Other key residues would be 36 if not a tryptophan, 94 if not an arginine, 104 and 106 if not glycines and 107 if not a threonine. Residues which may make a further contribution to stable packing of the heavy chain and hence improved affinity are 2, 4, 6, 38, 46, 67 and 69. 67 packs against the CDR residue 63 and this pair could be either both mouse or both human. Finally, residues which contribute to packing in this region but from a longer range are 18, 20, 80, 82 and 86. 82 packs against 67 and in turn 18 packs against 82. 80 packs against 69 and in turn 20 packs against 80. 86 forms an H bond network with 38 and 46. Many of the mouse-human differences appear minor e.g. Leu-Ile, but could have an minor impact on correct packing which could translate into altered positioning of the CDRs.
2.2.2. Light Chainxe2x80x94Key residues are 48, 58 and 71. Other key residues would be 6 if not glutamine, 35 if not tryptophan, 62 if not phenylalanine or tryosine, 64, 66, 68, 99 and 101 if not glycines and 102 if not a threonine. Residues which make a further contribution are 2, 4, 37, 45 and 47. Finally residues 73 and 21 and 19 may make long distance packing contributions of a minor nature.
2.3. Residues at the variable domain interface between heavy and light chainsxe2x80x94In both the light and heavy chains most of the non-CDR interface residues are conserved. If a conserved residue is replaced by a residue of different character, e.g. size or charge, it should be considered for retention as the murine residue.
2.3.1. Heavy Chainxe2x80x94Residues which need to be considered are 37 if the residue is not a valine but is of larger side chain volume or has a charge or polarity. Other residues are 39 if not a glutamine, 45 if not a leucine, 47 if not a tryptophan, 91 if not a phenylalanine or tyrosine, 93 if not an alanine and 103 if not a tryptophan. Residue 89 is also at the interface but is not in a position where the side chain could be of great impact.
2.3.2. Light Chainxe2x80x94Residues which need to be considered are 36, if not a tyrosine, 38 if not a glutamine, 44 if not a proline, 46, 49 if not a tyrosine, residue 85, residue 87 if not a tyrosine and 98 if not a phenylalanine.
2.4. Variable-Constant region interfacexe2x80x94The elbow angle between variable and constant regions may be affected by alterations in packing of key residues in the variable region against the constant region which may affect the position of VL and VH with respect to one another. Therefore it is worth noting the residues likely to be in contact with the constant region. In the heavy chain the surface residues potentially in contact with the variable region are conserved between mouse and human antibodies therefore the variable region contact residues may influence the V-C interaction. In the light chain the amino acids found at a number of the constant region contact points vary, and the V and C regions are not in such close proximity as the heavy chain. Therefore the influences of the light chain V-C interface may be minor.
2.4.1. Heavy Chainxe2x80x94Contact residues are 7, 11, 41, 87, 108, 110, 112.
2.4.2. Light Chainxe2x80x94In the light chain potentially contacting residues are 10, 12, 40, 80, 83, 103 and 105.
The above analysis coupled with our considerable practical experimental experience in the CDR-grafting of a number of different antibodies have lead us to the protocol given above.
The present invention is now described, by way of example only, with reference to the accompanying FIGS. 1-13.